Occurrences of Love
by annettefunicello
Summary: After saving Mimi and Thad from jail and returning to New York, Jane and Thad begin to think and well, occurrences of love happen.


Wow, there's a severe lack of Distant Wave fanfics and that should change. So I'm putting this out there. Basically some fluff with Thad and Jane after Jane rescues Mimi and Thad from jail. This hasn't been edited or whatnot so please, don't be too picky. Reviews are welcome, I suppose. Thank you for reading, I love you already.

Jane climbs up the stairs slowly and faintly rests against the wall once she reaches the top, pressing a soft hand to her chest.

Jane's heart went out to Mimi; she could tell that Mimi had been trying to keep it all in on the train ride when she heard about Victor, but when they arrived at Jane's small room, Mimi quickly asked Thad if she could take Jane for a moment and then quickly grasped her arm, dragging her downstairs and out into the yard out back. Mimi had burst into quiet tears and Jane, with a heavy heart, quickly wrapped her in her arms and soothed her. After a few minutes, Mimi quietly asked if there was somewhere she could go to think in peace and Jane quickly pointed her out towards Central Park, biting her lip nervously as she watched her older sister walk away.

Now on the stairs, Jane wondered if letting Mimi go by herself was a wise decision, but soon comforted herself with the fact that Mimi had to let it all out and she most likely wouldn't want to do it in front of her or Thad.

Thad.

Jane smiled softly and gave a quiet knock on her door, entering and closing the door silently. Thad looked up from where he was, standing over her small desk which was cluttered with books and scraps of some of her unfinished news articles. In his hand he held the handkerchief he'd given her so long ago, when she'd left New York in tears, after learning of Mimi's wishes to travel the world with Ninette.

Jane felt a faint blush creep on her cheeks and she softly said, "It was the only thing I had of you. Sometimes, when the sadness hurt too much, I'd grab it a-a-and smell it. Sometimes that just made it worse." She looked down at her feet and finally looked up when she heard Thad come to her, brushing a hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I felt like I was going mad when I didn't see you around me when Mimi and I found ourselves in the water. I was so scared that I-I-I had lost you forever."

Jane raised a soft hand to his face and said, "It was terrible. I couldn't stop crying and everything I saw reminded me of you. I missed you so much and I couldn't ever stop thinking about you. A-a-and when I got here, for the internship, it got so, so, so much worse. I couldn't stop thinking about the day when you showed me around a-a-and," here her voice broke and fell several notches, "I missed you_ so much."_

Jane's eyes watered up and she looked away, willing the tears to disappear, when she felt Thad's strong, muscular arm wrap itself around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I will never leave you again; I will never let you go, okay? I love you too damn much to ever spend a minute without you and I swear, I swear, you will never be alone again."

Closing her eyes, Jane breathed a shaky breath and gave a watery smile. He loved her and he was here with her and she was actually in his arms again and he said he loved her.

"I love you," she breathed, opening her eyes, gently placing her hands on his warm chest, and looking into his eyes.

"And I love you more than you'll ever know," he softly replied, bending his head to capture her lips with a kiss.

It was sweet and delicate, full of promises and love. But as Jane was pressed onto the door, Thad's arms still around her, the mood shifted and two years of cold, lonely hearts burst out.

Their kisses didn't stop; their mouths were warm and heavy against each other and soon Jane's lips parted and their tongues met in a sensual dance, making Jane melt. She could taste mint and a sweet tangy taste that was distinctly Thad, and she felt herself slowly losing control. Jane felt her heart pouring itself out and when he began to pepper small butterfly kisses along her chin, she tightened her hold on the lapels of his tweed jacket, her knees feeling weak. Thad breathed in heavily, smelling sweet apples and a most delicious scent that drove him mad; a scent that could only be described as Jane, and he struggled to keep control, not wanting to hurt her. Their mouths met again and Jane could feel Thad's hands through her dress, hot and heavy on her back, making her skin flair and redden. Her fingers were ice cold and shook from all the tension, until she finally let go of the lapels and let her fingers brush through his hair and wrap themselves around his neck as he gently lifted her ever so slightly. Thad slowly kissed her neck, the soft skin that looked like porcelain and had captured his imagination from when he first saw her, slowly taking in the quiet, mewing noises Jane made that threatened him to lose control all at once.

But Thad soon forced himself to let Jane go and slowly unwrap her from his arms, looking down at her red lips. She was breathing heavily and Thad pressed one last small kiss on her lips and she smiled, blushing slightly. It was an incredible feeling to have him right in front of her and Jane couldn't help but take one of his hands and kiss every calloused knuckle, feeling as though the world, for once, was absolutely perfect.

When he woke up the following morning, it took a while for Thad to gather his senses and calm his nerves. Feeling something warm beside him he looked down and grinned, taking in the small and relaxed body of Jane, who was currently sleeping.

After Mimi had come back the previous evening, Jane had arranged for her to sleep in the room adjacent to hers, promising the elderly couple an extra pay. She came back for Thad and was going to lead him to the living room, where the couple had offered him boarding, but he politely denied it, refusing to let Jane out of his sight, not even for the night. She'd blushed and taken him back to her room, where he gallantly prepared himself to sleep on the floor. Not two minutes after they'd turn the lights off did he feel a small hand grab his and slowly pull him up and unto Jane's bed. Snuggling up to him, as he pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her, Thad and Jane whispered until late into the night, talking about everything Thad had missed.

Now it was morning, with the sun's ray piercing in through the windows and Thad couldn't help put stare at Jane, who was clothed in a nightgown. She'd grown thin since they'd been on the Titanic; bones protruded from her wrist and her collar bones were clearly visible. Thad raised a hardened finger and slowly ran it on her collar bone, mentally kicking himself for causing Jane so much pain. He could've held on to her when Tesla had fired up the machine, but instead he'd left her alone for two years in a sea of grief. Closing his eyes he swore to never leave her alone again, opening them after so he could memorize the face of the woman he loved.

He marveled at her skin, it'd been the thing that fascinated him the most from when he first met her, the pale but not quite white skin that had no blemishes and looked incredibly soft, almost like the petals of a rose. Jane was tiny compared to him, but her waist seemed tinier still, and he wondered how he managed not to break her in half when he had kissed her the previous evening. Her long lashes rested on her cheeks and her hair was spread out on the pillow, making her look like a woodland fairy.

In short, she was beautiful and Thad couldn't believe that he'd managed to get such a perfect person. She was smart and beautiful and funny and everything that Thad admired in the opposite sex. Unable to help himself, Thad bent down to kiss her cheek and flashed a quick grin when she saw that her eyes began to flutter.

She yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes, saying softly, "Good morning, Thad."

"Morning, love," he whispered, pressing a quick kiss on her collarbones.

She gave a breathy laugh and batted him away, smiling, "It tickles!" Thad looked down at her face, her happy, joyous face and said, "You look beautiful and I love you."

Jane's cheeks turned a faint pink and she replied, "Me too." She smiled, dimples marking her cheeks. She looked up at him, the handsome face with the scar and almost cried.

She was back in Thad's arms and he loved her.

That was all she needed.


End file.
